


So Long and Good Night

by WrathToTheIndustry



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathToTheIndustry/pseuds/WrathToTheIndustry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Gaskarth one shot loosely based on Remembering Sunday by ATL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long and Good Night

He awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains; head pounding and stomach churning. As he laid there in agony, fuzzy memories of the night before flashed across his brain. These hangovers were nothing new to Alex. They had become daily occurrences since she left.  
             
The “she” was Daniella. Alex had been so proud to call her his and his pride was justified. She was everything a guy could want; smart, funny, and beautiful. He finally managed the strength to get up out of his bed. He made his way over to the bathroom and did his morning routine: showering, brushing his teeth, and shaving. He didn’t bother to style his blondish-brown hair. He just simply wasn’t in the mood. Alex found that he “just wasn’t in the mood” for much lately. Not even making music with the band, which usually made him his happiest, could pull him out of this depression. Even though the past week was a blur to him, he remembered his last encounter with Daniella perfectly.

~Flashback~  
            Alex woke up in a spectacular mood. He was finally home from an eight month tour. Don’t get him wrong, he loves playing shows and meeting the fans, but was hard to be away from the ones he loved that long, particularly his girlfriend Daniella. She was the whole reason he was excited to wake up bright and early on a Sunday morning. It was a tradition for them to go out to Alex’s favorite café in Baltimore every Sunday morning for breakfast. They’d started going shortly after they began dating two years ago. They always ordered the same thing each time they went; nutella crêpes for Daniella and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs for Alex. He arrived at the café and found Daniella sitting at a table in the corner. He could tell something was wrong immediately. Usually when he came back from tour, she would run into his arms and crush him in a hug. Now she just smiled weakly as he approached. He reached her and leaned down to peck her lips. “I missed you so much El,” he murmured. “I missed you too babe,” she whispered back. Casual conversation passed between the two as they waited for their food. Alex could tell from the way she spoke that there was something Daniella was holding back. “What’s wrong? Is there something you want to talk about?” “Yes, but I’d rather wait until we finish eating to talk about it,” she responded uneasily.  
             
They finished the rest of their meal in an uncomfortable silence neither one of them had the courage to break. Alex paid the bill and they left the restaurant. Once they were outside Alex tried again to get Daniella to open up, “So what is it that’s bothering you?” Daniella sighed deeply, knowing she couldn’t stall any longer. “Alex I don’t know how to tell you this but while you were on tour I cheated on you.” All of her words came out in a jumble as she felt the weight leave her chest now that she told him. “I’m so sorry Alex. I know it was stupid, I just felt so alone without you.” She started crying as Alex just stood there shocked into silence on the sidewalk, millions of questions running through his head. _Did I do something wrong? Was it somebody I know? Was this the first time?_ He didn’t get to ask a single one though because by the time he had composed himself, he looked up to find her gone.  
~End Flashback~  
             
          
Almost a week had passed since then. Almost seven days since he had seen her beautiful face or heard her melodic voice. He had tried though. He tried every way he could think of to contact her. All of his calls, text messages, and emails were met were in vain as she never responded to one.  
             
He walked downstairs and poured himself some Coco Puffs for breakfast, seeing as he was too lazy to cook. As he dug into his bowl of chocolate pieces, his phone rang loudly, startling him. He already knew who it was without looking at the caller ID. Jack had called Alex every day since Daniella ran away, leaving his best friend lethargic and depressed. It was nearly the same conversation every time. Jack would ask if he was okay, make sure he wasn’t doing anything too reckless, and vainly try to cheer him up. “Hey, Jack,” Alex answered in a monotone voice. “Hey Alex. How are you?” “Jack you know damn well how I am. How would you be if the girl you loved cheated on you while you were at work, then dropped off the face of the fucking earth? I’m just peachy!” Alex said his voice growing in volume as he spoke. Jack sighed, “Look man, I understand that you’re heartbroken, but getting drunk alone all the time isn’t healthy.” “Don’t tell me you understand Jack because you don’t. What is it you want me to do then? Go out and pretend that I’m okay; that I’m not dying inside? I can’t do that. If I could just get her to talk to me I know we could work this out.” “Alex you need to get out of the house for once. Come get coffee with me?” As Alex tried to come up with an excuse not to go with Jack, he remembered that Daniella’s best friend Skye worked that the coffee shop. Maybe she could help him talk to her. “Sure that sounds great. Maybe some fresh air will do me good,” Alex responded, smiling about his plan.  
             
Jack was a little suspicious of Alex’s sudden change in demeanor but he decided to let it go and just be happy that he wanted to go out. He told him he would be there in 20 minutes to pick him up. After saying their goodbyes, the call was ended. Alex quickly grabbed his shoes, hoodie, and wallet then sat back down to wait for Jack to arrive. He could barely sit still as thoughts of finally being able to see his ex-girlfriend overwhelmed him. It might have been a bit of a stretch to assume that Skye was working, knew where Daniella was and, that Daniella still wanted to talk to him, but he was clinging to what little hope he had left.  
             
Jack finally arrived at Alex’s house and they embarked for the coffee shop. The ride was largely silent, with only an old Blink-182 CD playing though the speakers. Jack wanted to talk to Alex but he was scared of saying something to set him off and Alex was too consumed in his own thoughts to care.  
             
To Alex’s great relief, Skye just happened to be working on that day. She didn’t look well though. She had dark bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn’t slept in days. The shop wasn’t crowded as Jack and Alex entered, with only a few patrons scattered about. They approached the counter and Skye’s eyes widened when she recognized Alex. Jack ordered his drink, a latte with extra foam. When Alex approached the counter, Skye glared at him and spoke to him in a cold tone of voice as he ordered his black coffee. Jack watched them with his eyebrow raised in confusion as to why there was so much tension coming from the barista.  
             
After they took their seats Alex said, “Hey Jack I’m gonna go talk to that girl okay. I’ll be right back.” Usually when Alex went to talk to a girl, Jack would wink at him or make a suggestive comment. From the tension between them earlier he knew this wasn’t someone Alex was looking to hook-up with. This was a serious encounter.  
             
Alex walked back up to the counter with no idea of what he was going to say to Skye. He decided to start simple. “Hey Skye, can I talk to you?” After glaring at him for a few seconds, weighing whether she wanted to talk to him or not, she sighed and gave in to his request. “Alright but let’s go in the store room.” She led him into a room full of packages of different ground coffees as well as various sizes of paper cups. After a second or two of awkward silence Alex began, “Since you are Daniella’s best friend I figured you would be the best person to talk to about this. Now I don’t know whether you know or not but about a week ago, I got back from tour. I met with Daniella for breakfast and she told me that she had cheated on me.” His voice cracked on the last sentence as he started to get choked up but he continued anyway. “After she told me she just walked away and I haven’t been able to talk to her since. I was wondering if you could help me get her back or just talk to her, anything to see her again.” Next thing he knew there was a hand flying toward his face and he felt a sharp sting hit his cheek.  
             
After he recovered from the slap, Alex looked at Skye with confusion and noticed that there were tears springing up in her eyes. “Are you that much of an asshole that you had to come here and torture me?” If Alex was confused before he was certainly more baffled now. “You come in here talking about how you want to get back together with her knowing that she’s dead.” Hearing those words made time stop for Alex. He expected that she might have moved but dead? It couldn’t be true. “W-what?” Alex all but squeaked out. Skye was sobbing by this point. “You mean to tell me you didn’t know?” “No,” Alex whispered a few tears of his own beginning to drip down his cheeks. “How?” “Alex it was awful she committed suicide; she hung herself from the fan in her bedroom.” Skye wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist burying her head him his cheats as she began to sob. Alex rested his head in her hair, waterfalls rushing from his eyes as well. “Why?” “In her note she said that she couldn’t handle the guilt of cheating on you and that you would never forgive her.” Skye’s words came our jumbled between sobs but Alex got the gist. They sat there holding each other for a while relishing in the comfort that can only be provided by someone who knows exactly what you are going through.  
           
Eventually they pulled away from the embrace. Skye wiped her eyes and said, “I should probably get back to work. I’m really sorry you had to find out this way. If I had known, I wouldn’t have been such a bitch to you.” It’s excusable; we’re both in a lot of pain right now.” They went their separate ways from the small room; Skye back to the counter and Alex back over to where Jack was waiting for him. Jack was immediately concerned about his friend and wondered what the hell this chick could have told him to mess him up so bad. Placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder that was wet with tears, he asked “What happened in there Alex to shake you up so bad?” “Look can we just go home I’ll tell you later?” “Sure buddy.” Jack knew not to press the issue. Alex was the type of person that would talk when he was ready but if you tried to push him, he was likely to blow up. He’d been that way since they were kids.  
          
The ride home was largely both men lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived back at Alex’s house, both of them got out and entered the house. “Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong Alex?” With that Alex pretty much collapsed into a sobbing mess in Jack’s arms. Jack just sat their patiently; stroking his hand up and down Alex’s back in a calming manner. Alex finally managed to choke out what was wrong, “She’s gone Jack.” Already assuming he was talking about Daniella, Jack asked “Where did she go Alex? What do you mean?” “Gone, Jack, like forever,” Alex sobbed. “She killed herself and it’s all my fault she thought I hated her. I would have forgiven her Jack, I really would have. Then we could be together…” Alex’s sentences turned into incoherent mumblings as he continued to cry.  
          
After a while, Alex finally calmed down and pulled away from Jack. “Are you going to be okay?” Jack asked. “Not right away but I will be.” Jack looked into Alex’s bloodshot eyes attempting to gauge the validity of his response. Satisfied that Alex would survive, Jack got up. “Do you need anything? Are you hungry?” “Actually Jack, I think I’m just gonna go to bed.” “Alright then, call me if you need anything, even if it’s just to talk.” “I will.” Jack left and Alex slowly made his way up to his bedroom. He wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet though. He had something her needed to get off his chest. He walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. He pulled out a pen and a sheet of lined paper out of the drawer. He began to write and in just a short hour later this is what the paper read:

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
 _Started making his way past two in the morning_  
 _He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday_  
 _He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_  
 _But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
 _She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
 _She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
 _Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
 _My calling, I'm calling at night_  
 _I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_  
 _She's been running through my dreams_  
 _And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
 _I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_  
 _He's determined to call her bluff_  
 _Who could deny these butterflies?_  
 _They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
 _He pleads though he tries_  
 _But he's only denied_  
 _Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
 _My calling, I'm calling at night_  
 _I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_  
 _She's been running through my dreams_  
 _And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
 _I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_There's a neighbor said, she moved away_  
 _Funny how it rained all day_  
 _I didn't think much of it then_  
 _But it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now_  
 _That all of these clouds are following me_  
 _In my desperate endeavor_  
 _To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_  
 _I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me_  
 _I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_  
 _Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world_  
 _So many thousands of feet off the ground_  
 _I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_  
 _Towering over your head_

_Well I guess I'll go home now_  
 _I guess I'll go home now_  
 _I guess I'll go home now_  
 _I guess I'll go home_  
             
           
After reading it over a few times, he left it on the desk and walked to his bed. He pulled back the covers and got under them. He fell into a sleep that he knew would be haunted by dreams of Daniella. 


End file.
